


WAC [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Elim Garak, Come Eating, Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' WACOriginal summary:If there was one thing Garak detested, it was being messy.Kinktober Day 3: Creampie
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 4





	WAC [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WAC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781184) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Back at it with part 3 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [WAC](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/wac/s-30QUZt26yYt)

 **Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/wac/s-30QUZt26yYt)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c278fsxjiiu8chv/WAC.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781184) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
